


Nerdy Love

by Mokyo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/pseuds/Mokyo
Summary: It's almost Valentines Day, and Gudako just wants to bake cookies with Romani, but alas Romani would rather watch his online idols, and that just won't do.
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 54





	Nerdy Love

“Romani, let’s bake cookies!” The last Master of Chaldea, Gudako suggests, tugging on the doctor’s jacket.

“Why do you need me to do that for? Why not get Mash, Da Vinci, or even Hakuno?” Romani suggests, his green eyes not leaving the computer screen.

Lazy.

He’s just being lazy.

There isn’t even any Singularities to prepare for! It’s the day before Valentine's Day! There aren’t even any events going on right now.

“What are you even doing?”

“Waiting for my idols show to start. She’s livestreaming a special Valentine's Day performance!” Romani explains.

He must be talking about Magi Mari. That stupid idol has foiled her plan for the last time!

She’s going to spend some time with Romani today!

“Anyway, it’s almost time for the livestream to start…” The fluffy doctor mummers, opening a new tab in his web browser.

And he just brushes her off, just like that! He’s so cold sometimes.

Maybe it’s because of the age difference?

She’s just barely turned eighteen. Romani is in his thirty’s.

That may have something to do with his aloof nature towards her. Hell, he’s more willing to spend time with _Mash_ than with her!

That won’t do. Not at all! Seriously, it’s not like he can avoid her! They live in the same building after all! Just a few doors down from each other at that!

She wants to get to know him better, that’s all. Is that so wrong?

It seems like he knows more about that her, than she knows about him.

“WHAT?!” Romani suddenly exclaims.

Wincing Gudako, moves behind Romani to see what’s on his computer screen.

 _“Sorry everyone! I have to cancel tonight stream; I woke up quite sick. I will reschedule the livestream in the next few days! I love you all!” - **Magi**_ _☆_ **_Mari._ **

“Oh. So, she cancelled her livestream? It’s not the end of the world Doctor.”

“You don’t understand!” Sighing, he continues. “That was my whole plans for the next three days!”

“Three days?” Gudako asks, confusion present in her voice. “What, is doing a seventy-two-hour livestream or something?”

“No, after the livestream ends, I take screencaps, make GIFS, and post of Magi☆Mari, and post on her forums!”

Gudako brings a hand up to her face. Of course, he would be doing all of that stuff. He would probably buy a subscription service, to just even talk with that idol one on one.

“Well, now you can spend time with me!” Gudako exclaims, gently grabbing the doctor’s hand, and tugging on it.

His green eyes drift over to check the time on the clock once more. “It’s ten P.M Gudako, can’t this wait until in the morning?”

“Nope! Haven’t you ever heard, that the best time to cook and bake is at nighttime?”

“I’ve never heard of that!” Romani complains. “You’re just making stuff up!”

Despite his complaining, the fluffy doctor was following the last Master of Chaldea, his hand still holding hers.

“I’m not making stuff up! Honest!” Gudako promises, looking back at Romani smiling.

He can’t help but look away from that smile.

There’s another thing he can’t help but wonder: does she remember what happened two weeks ago?

When he had a little too much Sake and….kind of, maybe, sort of kissed her?

_“Romani, what are you drinking?” Gudako asks, pulling up a chair and sitting next to the doctor._

_“Sake. It’s a brand named Gekkeikan. I imported it.” Romani explains, grabbing a paper cup, and pouring himself a shot._

_“Oh, I’ve seen that brand before.” Gudako mentions._

_“I forgot you were from Japan.”_

_Raising an eyebrow, Gudako leans back in her chair. “You forgot?”_

_“You speak English. I honestly did forget. Where are you from in Japan again?” Romani asks, taking a sip of his sake, and then promptly gagging._

_Resisting the urge to laugh, Gudako answers the Doctors question, pretending that she just didn’t see him almost choke on the sake._

_“Hokkaido. Have you ever been to Japan doctor?”_

_“Only once, and that was for work. Hokkaido seems like a nice place to live, the pictures I’ve seen of Hokkaido, looks very peaceful.” Romani says, pouring another shot._

_“Lemme get a shot.”_

_“No.”_

_“You don’t even know how to pour sake. Watching you try to drink sake is painful.” Gudako teases. “And your face is red! You really can’t handle your alcohol well, can you?”_

_Frowning, Romani watches as the young Master, take the sake bottle from him. “And you do? If I recall, the drinking age in Japan is twenty. You’re only eighteen, Ritsuka.”_

_“Hakuno’s let me drink with her before.” Gudako admits, slowly pouring the rice-based alcohol into the doctor’s cup. “You act it’s not so common for underage people to drink.”_

_Instead of arguing with Gudako any further, he instead downs his shot of sake quickly._

_For some reason, this drink **does** taste better when someone else pours it. _

_“Anyway, after we save the world doctor, we should travel to Japan together! Me, you, Mash, and Hakuno!” Gudako suggests, smiling up at Romani._

_Traveling to Japan…with Ritsuka?_

_He can’t lie and say that doesn’t sound fun._

_“Ritsuka…” Romani breathes out, leaning closer to the Master that has been through so much, in just a short amount of time. Really, he’s pretty sure that any other person would have complained, or quit. Not Ritsuka. In the half of the year that he’s known her, he’s never heard he complained, at least not seriously. Even if it’s obvious that she’s tired, Ritsuka keeps going with a smile on her face, with Mash not too far behind her._

_“Hm?”_

_Why the hell is he doing this?! She’s much younger than him, at least ten years younger than he is! He has much more life experience than she does! He knows how this will mess with her…_

_Maybe it’s the alcohol, but for some reason he feels like he needs to do this. Something is drawing him closer to her, to her warm heart, her kind eyes, and her soft lips._

_Carefully, he places his gloved hand onto Gudako’s right cheek, his eyes instinctively closing._

_“Romani..?” Gudako whispers, as the usually nervous man leans in extremely close to her._

_“Hold still.” Romani whispers back, his lips meeting hers finally._

Cringing, Romani brings his free hand up to his face.

Please say that she doesn’t remember. Then again, she didn’t drink any liquor…or did she?

Dammit, now _he_ can’t remember anything past that kiss.

“Have you ever baked anything before, Romani?” Gudako asks, as she quietly opens a door with her free hand, still leading the doctor along.

“H-Huh?” Romani snaps out of the trance he’s in. “No, I’ve only ever cooked instant noodles before. Never baked anything in an actual oven before.”

As Gudako finally let’s his hand go, muttering something about turning the light on, Romani ponders how to get out of the situation.

Say there is a medical emergency he has to attend to? Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he feels around for his phone, or his beeper.

Much to his dismay, he finds neither. Damn.

Pretend to be sick? No, she’ll call him out on that for sure. She’ll whine and say he just wants to go back and sit in front of his computer.

Which, yeah, he _does_ but that’s not the point.

“Okay!” Gudako exclaims, finally finding the light switch, flipping it on. “From what I understand, making cookies is pretty easy, Emiya taught me how to make them the other day.”

Couldn’t she just have had Emiya just make her cookies, and then they could’ve shared them? Why go through all of this trouble, just to make him feel extremely nervous, and uncomfortable?!

“Why are you standing all the way over there for? Come over here, I promise you this is easier than it sounds! You’ll might even change professions once we save the world!” Giggling, Gudako opens up a cupboard, pulling out a large bowl. “We could open a bakery together, we could call it, “Nerdy Kitchen.” Have it be half-internet café, and half bakery!”

“You really thought about that?” Romani asks, half-jokingly, half seriously, standing beside Gudako.

Shrugging, Gudako sits the mixing bowl down onto the counter. “I’m always thinking about what I’m going to do after this, Romani. Hakuno is too. She can’t go back to the Moon Cell, so I’m trying to talk her into coming to Japan with me.”

That makes sense, Romani thinks to himself. Her and Kishinami Hakuno are around the same age, they seem to get along well with each other very well as well.

“What about you Romani? What are you going to do after this? Are you going to stay in Chaldea, or are you going to work in an actual hospital?”

“I haven’t thought that far ahead.” Romani tells Gudako, with a smile on his face. “I’m only focusing on what is ahead of me, right now.”

“That’s so like you, Romani.” Gudako teases, pulling out her phone.

“Hm?”

“You never think of yourself. The only time I ever see you truly happy, is when you’re watching your idols dance, or sing. You’re always working, me and Mash worry for you.”

Damn, those words hit him hard. The last thing Gudako, should be doing is worrying about him! She should be worrying about herself, her mental health rather than someone like him.

Someone who most likely won’t even be around by the time next year rolls around.

Without thinking, his gloved hand reaches out and touches her shoulder.

“Ritsuka, I’m the last person you should be worrying about. You need to take care of yourself, your health is more important than mine, and-“

“Don’t say that!” Gudako snaps, turning around to face the older man. “You’re just important as I am! You’re a crucial part to our operations, even more so than Da Vinci is! So, don’t say stuff like that! If something ever happened to you, I would be completely lost!”

Silence.

Complete silence.

With his green eyes widened, Romani is obviously taken aback by the sudden outburst.

“Ritsuka..” Romani mummers, his body closing the distance between us.

“I want to get to know you better, I barely know anything about you. I want to get to know you better because, w-well, I don’t think you remember, you were pretty….wasted, but you kissed me, dummy! You can’t just do that to a girl, and then peace out, and act like nothing happened!”

Fuck.

So, she _does_ remember.

“I thought you were drunk too.” Romani confesses.

“Hell no! I drank one shot, that was it! You were pretty gone after three shots!” Gudako explains, not breaking eye contact with Romani.

“I-I guess you were right, I can’t handle my liquor very well, can I?”

“That’s an understatement.”

Nervous. He’s more nervous than he was during their first rayshift as a team! Ritsuka is obviously upset, and for good reason if he’s honest with himself. She deserves an explanation, but he doesn’t have one! At least, not one that makes sense logically.

“I think you’re cute Ritsuka.” Romani confesses, bluntly, heat rising to his cheeks. “You’re a strong woman and ally, and you have a great personality. What man wouldn’t fall in love with you? I’m sure many of your male Servants share the same feelings about you, as I do.”

Now it’s her that’s blushing! The usually timid, nerdy, and sleepy man, is being unusually bold right now!

“W-What?” Is all Gudako can muster out.

Okay, maybe he’s not explaining it clear enough? Be more direct!

“What I’m saying is, I like you Ritsuka.” Romani says again, his heart racing a million miles a minute. “Truly. You are right, it wasn’t right of me to lead you on like that, but it was unintentional I swear!”

Now, hold on just a minute! This is going way too fast! Her mind is barely processing what’s happening, as Romani asks _another_ question.

“How do you feel about me, Ritsuka? You don’t have to answer me, if you don’t want to. You were owed an explanation, and I answered you honestly.”

There. As embarrassing as this whole situation is, at least the ball is in her court now. 

Taking a deep breath, Gudako attempts to calm her heartbeat down.

Yeah, not working.

How does she feel about Romani? Well, he’s good looking there is no denying that. He’s kind, smart, albeit a little nerdy, and whenever they’re together her heart beats just a little faster.

Instead of answering the physician’s question, she stands up on her tip toes, her arms wrapping around Romani’s back, her lips meet Romani’s softly.

This time there is no hesitation in their kiss. The kiss is gentle, one full of nervousness, and honesty.

As they part for air, Gudako smiles at Romani.

“Now that issue is taken care of, what kind of cookies do you want to make?”

Laughing a bit, Romani presses a kiss to Gudako’s forehead.

“Sugar cookies.”

“Whew, what a relief I thought were you going to say oatmeal raisin or something disgusting like that!” Gudako says. “Can you hand me the flour? I’ll make sure that these cookies are the best cookies that you’ve ever had!”

She’ll get to see that smile of his more often, Gudako decides. After all, he makes her extremely happy, she should do the same for him.

Even if he is a nerd.


End file.
